voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Peterson
Simon Clark Peterson, though sharing the same middle name as Aaron, has no relation to anyone else in VOAU except the sentient sketchpad's two beings and a few encounters with Aki. He was once your average doctor who loved to draw anatomical sketches, this led to a life he dared not consider dreaming of. And now, this life is the only one he's worth. 'Basic Information' Little to nothing is known of Simon's origins, except that he had an unhealthy social life during school and had gone off to study health and medical science. At a young age of 27, out of college and into the hospital he went. The short few years he had there, he enjoyed despite the hard work put into it. On his off-time, he spent the time adjusting to the short breaks by doing quick sketches of virus microbes, injuries, and whatever people he had dealt with in the day. After wearing through countless sketchpads, he found one which had been white on the front with a black minus (-) and black on the back with a white plus (+) at a nearby art supply shop. The design appealed to him, and he purchased it. The first few pages had a list of names with years written to the right dating back into the 1950's. Not particularly knowing he'd signed into a list of disappearance victims, he put his name in, thinking it was a list of past users and the years they used the sketchpad. This quickly led to his discovery that they had vanished after drawing in the sketchpad, but Simon did not. Instead, his eyes grew green, and his strength increased. After calling 911 reporting that he was being stalked by a woman with pure white hair and a man with black eyes, the SCP Foundation intercepted the police and took custody of him and the sketchpad. The Foundation quickly learned that the "sentient" sketchpad was a lost item linking to past reports of artist's disappearances. The sketchpad also made Simon more violent and agressive, making people feel timid around him. In further research to Simon's sketchpad, the Foundation has made further action to cut Simon from reality including erasing all record of him and killing his girlfriend at the time. 'SCP Research' Sentient Sketchpad's SCP File prior to Simon's escape 'General Stats' Dr. Simon "SCP-3000-1A" Peterson Age: 32 Height: 6 ft, 5 in Birthday: December 13th Favorite Color: Crimson Deadly Sin: Envy Prefered Weapon(s): Bofors AK5, IWI Jericho 941 Personal Quote: "Science CAN solve anything. Well, except the paranormal and supersitious. That's why I'm here'."' General Behavior: Passive, calm, logical, and friendly 'Sidenotes' *Like Aki, Simon was rejected from the PAYDAY gang by Bain due to "psychological instability" to which he complained "Wolf did it, and I shant?" *Simon had broken out of the SCP Foundation's Site-19 twice, successfully emancipated the second attempt and had gone into bank robbery and being a hitman *Simon as SCP-3000-1A had reliable connections to other powerful and significant SCPs in spite that each one found that Simon had somehow "knew what every one of their weaknesses were" including SCP-079, SCP-076 (Able), and SCP-105 to list a few *''Site 19 will burn in the fire of vengeful imprisonment'' Category:Significant Characters